poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Beady Takes a Holiday/Transcript
Here's 33rd episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The Scene opens up with Mrs. Beady sneaking around in a bush) * Mrs. Beady: Easy, Nora. This is it. Today, I finally expose those filthy animals and those kids on videotape, get them shipped off to a medical lab and Bowser and be rid of them for good! * Pip: Mrs. Beady's coming! * Sora: Persistant, isn't she? * Eeyore: You have no idea. * Otis: 3:15, right on the dot. Bless her heart. She's like a bitter, hateful, Swish watch. * Donald Duck: So, who's turn is it to come up with a idea to scare Beady this time? * Lucy: It's my turn. (scare Donald on the ceiling) Dang it. * Mrs. Beady: Well, that's weird. They're usually outside this time of day. (Suddenly, Otis comes out as a tall Grim Reaper) * Mrs. Beady: (screams) * Otis: (in a dark voice) Nora Beady, I am the Grim Reaper and I have come for you. * Mrs. Beady: No, it can't be. I eat fortify cereals and pep step around the mall on weekends. It's not fair! (Pig and Lynn pops from the back) * Pig: Is she buying it? * Otis: (whispering) Get back under my butt. * Lynn: Hurry up. It's burning in here. * Mrs. Beady: I still haven't been to Paris, or worn my hair in cornrows. Give me more time! * Otis: Very well. Your shrill lip-flapping has turn my heart. I shall spare you if you defeat me in my favorite game. * Mrs. Beady: Is it Word Jumble? I'm very good at that. * Otis: (laughs) No. (Later they started playing basketball and Otis makes tons of shots using Lynn's hands) * Otis: 2 points. Nothing but net. Swish. Hillary Buff. Hillary Buff. * Mrs. Beady: Take it to the hole, Nora! (charged in but ran into Otis and he makes a shot) * Otis: That game! You tiny spirit is mine! (Mrs. Beady shrieked and drives the tractor away in terror) (Everyone else comes out cheering for Otis, Pig and Lynn) * Abby: Otis, that was the best prank ever. * Tigger: You should Beady a thing or three. * Freddy: (spitting) Yeah, that was the prettiest prank you ever perpetrated. * Rabbit: Will you stop spitting? * Freddy: (spitting) P-sorry. * Human Rainbow Dash: But big credit to Lynn's basketball skills. * Lynn: See, Dash, the key to basket shots is momentum. Never stop moving. * Otis: Yeah, she's great. But I have to give credit to Ol Bile Buns. She really brings out the best in me. * Pig: Hey, I played the legs. It was my greatest roll ever. Well maybe not my greatest role. * Goofy: Then what was your greatest role. (Pig thinks back to a play in Spanish in Mexico) * Human Rarity: Pig, that was beautiful. * Leni: Totally romantic. * Pig: I had no idea what I was saying. (The next day) * Otis: Hey guys, it's 3:15, anyone seen Mrs. Beady? * Abby: Nope, haven't seen her. * Pooh: I don't think so. * Otis: Darn. I been itching to try my new fake head on her. * Luan: Well, they do say 2 heads are better than one. (laughs) * Pip: (comes in running) Guys, come quick. I think the Beady's are moving. * Otis: Swha? * Tigger: The Beadys are moving! (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: What?!?! * Goofy: Huh?!?! (The Beadys finished packing up) * Mailman: So, how long you folks are gonna be gone? * Mr. Beady: 'Bout a month. I'm taking her up to the lake cause her brain broke. * Mrs. Beady: I seen Death. He's 10 feet tall and has a killer jump shot. * Mr. Beady: Just get in the car. (Beadys drives off) * Mrs. Beady: Drive, Nathan. Death might be right behind us. * Mr. Beady: Oh, I wish. * Mickey Mouse: There they go. * Pip: Hey, I think you broke her brain. * Abby: She'll be gone for entire month. * Pig: And with the farmer away at Bagpipe Camp....(shows a clip of that)...we can do whatever we want. * Otis: I know. And it's all because of terrible drama I inflicted on her. * Sunset Shimmer: Time to have some fun! * Leni: Yeah! F-O-N! F-O-N! * The Loud kids: F-O-N! F-O-N! * Human Pinkie Pie: Let's get party started. (Everyone started having tons of fun) The Middle (One week later) *'Pig:' Whew. What a week. *'Freddy:' The fun never stops. *'Human Rarity:' I am so exhausted. *'Wanda:' I know how you feel. *'Mickey Mouse:' I think its time for a nap *'Abby:' Guys, I just realized I haven't seen Otis all day. *'Piglet:' I found him. But he's not looking to good. *'Otis:' Ok, seven days without Beady. This is fun. This good. I don't even miss her. I don't miss her at all. *'Sci-Twi:' Otis are you ok? *'Otis:' Oh, hey. Is Mrs. Beady back? Is she back? Is she back? Is she back? *'Abby:' Nope, still gone. I'nt great? *'Otis:' Yeah. It's the best. *'Peck:' Yep. 3 more weeks of doing whatever we want. *'Tigger:' Yeah, cheers for no Beady! *'Loud Kids:' (repeating) No Beady! *'Otis:' Yep we're doing whatever we want alright. We played 506 games of wacky golf, 74 games of Find the Pickle, conducted a mass termite wedding, and we all learn Italian. *'Pig:' (Italian) *'Timmy Turner:' What he'd say? *'Wanda:' No idea. *'Otis:' (sighs) *'Pig:' Hey, what's a matta him? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Is everything alright, Otis? *'Otis:' Guys, who am I kidding? I'm aching for some Beady action. Waiting to prank that orange-hair banshee at 3:15 everday got me up in the morning. *'Luna:' Hey, dudes. Someone moving in at Beady's house. *'Otis:' Really? That's terrible. They could pose a danger to the barnyard. Sweet spin tiggling danger. (brings a big box) Let's check it out. *'Timmy:' Yep, he's totally lost it. Category:Magmon47 (Later, behind the bushes, they see a Polish man walking inside the house) * Otis: Guys, we've met the enemy. And he's that guy. What do you think, Pip? * Pip: I go with the 4-star general scam. * Otis: Ooh, excellent choice. * Abby: Otis, you can't prank that poor man for no reason. * Human Applejack: Yeah, we don't that much about him. * Otis: Oh, girls. Of course I can. * Pip: Yeah, of course he can. * Luan: So what's the plan? * Otis: Now, I'll get him screaming from the house. When he comes pass, you'll pelt him with paint balloons. This is gonna be great. (rings the doorbell) A hoard of craze zombies is heading this way! I urged you to run from your house, down the pathway and a little to the left! * Polish Man: Ah, krkisk, krkisk! Dupa! (shakes Otis' hand) * Otis: Huh? No, you don't understand. The zombies will eat your brain. Zombies. * Polish Man: 'Ooh, zoombies. ''Dupa! (He went inside) * '''Otis: He's very frightened. This is going to be a very successful prank. (He come back with his tupa) * Otis: What? No, no, listen. Zombies. Look, look. Grr! * Polish Man: 'Ah! growls ''Dupa! (He went inside again) * '''Otis: I think he's getting it now. I can see the terror in his eyes. (Than he back with a cake and kiss him) No, gosh, no, please! Oh, I don't know where you've been-- Oh, that is oniony. * Polish Man: ''Dupa!'' (He went inside for the third time) * Pip: Uh dude, I don't think he looked scared * Pig: Yeah, I thnk you might be married. * Goofy: You think we should a bar mitvzah. * Winnie the Pooh: (shrugs) * Otis: So he's oniony and foreign. Doesn't mean my husband is prank proof. * Luan: Let's try my prank. It's will get a little "fishy" (laughs) Get it? * Everyone: (groans) * Otis: (knocks on the door as a mailman) Special delivery. Here you go. Open it now. I will watch. Category:LegoKyle14 (The Polish man opens it and reveals to be a box of fish) * Otis: Ho ho. A box of rotting fish. Man, someone really prank you good. You must highly upset. * Polish Man: Ah, krkisk. (started putting the fish in his pants making everyone uncomfortable) * Sunset Shimmer: I think maybe you should stop before you lose your head, Otis. * Human Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Cosmo already lost his again. * Cosmo: Did not. (his head falls off) * Otis: Not just yet. (rings the doorbell again as a nerd with a fake second head) Hi, I'm your neighbor and this is my second head. Wierd right? * Polish Man: Ah, krkisk, (reveal his real second head) * Second Head: Dupa. * Otis: AHHH, REAL SECOND HEAD!!!! (runs away screaming) * Second Head: Dupa. (repeating)Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes (Back at the barnyard) * Otis: This is horrible. I can't live if I can't prank. * Abby: Well you're gonna have to wait until Mrs. Beady get back. * Spike the dog: She might take another week. So probably a entire month. * Otis: I can't wait entire month. I'm having Beady withdraw. My nerves are fried. Look at this hand. * Mickey Mouse: It's still. * Otis: Yeah, but it usually like this. (wobbles his hands) * Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear. Mercy me too. * Pig: I can't stand to see you like this. So I'm gonna look over here. * Sci-Twi: What are we gonna do Otis? * Otis: We gonna go up to that lake and bring back Beady. (Everyone cheers) * Pig: So what happened? I was looking over here. * Sora: We're going to prank Beady so she'll come back. * Pig: Oh. The Ending * Narrator: The next day, at the pretty lake. (Everyone was spying on Mrs. Beady as Mr. Beady heads for the lake) * Otis: There you are, you beautiful evil enchantress. * Abby: She seem so relaxed and calmed. * Wanda: She could be normal for once and not insane. * Otis: I know. We don't have much time. 2 more weeks and she'll be completely sane. * Sci-Twi: Alright, do everyone know what to do. (Everyone agrees) * Lincoln: Okay, guys, it's time to put Operation Get Mrs. Beady To Go Crazy Again So We Can Prank Her And Keep Our Friend's Secret And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation...into action! * Mrs. Beady: (painting a picture when she hears a knocking at the door) I wonder who that could be. Category:Scenes (She opens the door and see Otis and some of the heroes as forest rangers) * Otis: Hello, these hats proves we are forest rangers. We have come to warn you that this lake is sitting on; wait for it...A ACTIVE VOLCANO!!! * Mrs. Beady: An active volcano!?! * Tigger: Shhhh. Quiet down. * Otis: My striped friend is right. We don't want to caused a...PANIC!!!! Well I guess you want to go home now. Let us help you pack. (everyone started packing her stuff) * Mrs. Beady: But, ranger people, this place has been so good for my nerves. I calm now and my self portrait have really improved. (show one of her pictures) (Everyone was scared and creeped out) * Otis: AHHHH!!!! Never the less...Lava, Fear! * Mrs. Beady: Thank you. But I'll take my chances. (went back to her painting) * Otis: Well.... * Donald Duck: Is she scared yet? * Otis: No. Sanity rotted her brain. * Human Fluttershy: What do we do? * Otis: Go to plan B. * Rabbit: Right! Rarity, make-up. Lola-disguises. * Human Rarity and Lola: Got it.Category:Episodes (A knocking comes to the door) * Otis: Oooo, door noise. I'll get it. (Opens the door and reveals Pig, Abby, Freddy, Peck, Timmy, Sunset Shimmer and Lucy as a big creepy family) * Pig: Hello, new nieghbor. It's a good day today. * Abby: A real good day. * Otis: Why look, it's the scary family who lives near by and whose kids have freakish mind powers or bring any ghosts. * Mrs. Beady: Well, how do you do? * Freddy and Peck: We don't like you. You're bad. * Lucy: Oh spirits, I summon thee. * Abby: Kids, do not use your freakish mind powers to make this lady explodes or summon any ghosts. * Freddy and Peck: Ok. We'll blow up dad instead. * Pig: No kids, please. It's good you want to explode me, real good. But, look at it from my point of view. (explodes) * Abby: NOOOOOO!!!!!! * Timmy Turner: Looks like we're gonna new dad. (Suddenly the others comes out as monsters) * Sunset Shimmer: Guys, she said not to bring any monsters. * Lucy: No, she said not to bring any ghosts. * Otis: Wow, I do not want to live near that pile of demon crazy. I guess you want to leave now. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, I think I'm going to faint. Catch me Mr. Ranger. * Otis: Ew, really? Alright. (Suddenly) * Mrs. Beady: (rips off Otis' disguise) AHA!!!!! (Everyone was shocked in horror) * Otis: It was a set-up. * Mrs. Beady: That's right. This entire rest vacation was a ruse, so I can finally get close enough and rip off your disguise! * Pig: What happened? I was looking over here. * Eeyore: We got tricked by Beady. * Otis: Well played, Nora. Too bad you neglected to record my talking animalness on videotape. * Mrs. Beady: Or did I? (press on button and revealed dozens of camera all over the house) * Otis: A doink! Category:Transcripts (Everyone was in shocked) * Otis: (slow claps) Well played again, my old enemy. I see now that you knew, that I knew, that you know , hat I knew, that you knew the whole time. * Mrs. Beady: Yes. Wait, what? * Human Fluttershy: What did you say? * Otis: It's too bad there's nothing to stop me...from smashing your cameras! (went to go smash one but got stuck) Hey what the? * Lynn: What's the matter? * Mrs. Beady: Did I fail to mention that I wax linoleum your standing on with a super inheatsive? (Everyone tries to move but couldn't) * Mrs. Beady: Keep struggling, talking animals and crazy kids and I'll keep taping! * Piglet: What do we do now Otis? * Otis: There's nothing we can do. She's beaten me. Beaten me! * Mrs. Beady: I expected better from. Where'd you get that lame volcano story anyway? * Abby: Actually there is a volcano around this lake. I found it on the internet. * Lucy: And there also is a legend of mud monster that roams the lake once in a while) * Mrs. Beady: Like I'm to believe that. (Suddenly a rumbling occurred. Mrs. Beady looked outside and sees fireballs and a mud monster roaming outside.) * Monster: Treat or Treat! * Mrs. Beady: I got to escape. * Winnie the Pooh: What about us? * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah you need to save us. * Mrs. Beady: Oh..uh...NAH!!!! * Human Applejack: You coward! * Mrs. Beady: Volcano, lava, monster, fear! (pushes Mr.Beady into a boat and drives off back home) * Otis: There she's goes. My cunning plan work perfectly. Thanks for shaking the house, beavers. * Beaver: No problem. * Otis: Nice acting job Abby. * Abby: Anytime Otis. * Rabbit: Not to mention that mud monster Lana and those forest animals made. * -Yeah, nice work guys! * Otis: And Pip, those lava bombs were fantastic, how'd you make the lava bombs so real? * Pip: Easy. It turns out there really is a volcano here. (points to real volcano) * Otis: Wow, that was convenient. Well guys, Mrs. Beady is on her way home and the great cosmic balance has been restored. * Pip: Yeah, Otis, that volcano could erupt any minute now. Maybe we should-- * Otis: Hang on, daddy still talking. For once again, I've outwitted my enemy and prove in the game of wits...the cow is truly the master. (Lava comes flying down) * Spike the dog: Can we run now? * Otis: Yes. Now we run. (Everyone runs off) * Polish Man: Dupa! * Second head: Dupa! * Surprisingly Third Head: Dupa! THE END!